mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Cadance/Gallery
Season two Princess Cadance oh yeah S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Cadance tired S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Cadance Saves S3E02.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Cadance's new look S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Cadance teasing "do you know him?" EG.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls Season four Twilight and Cadance screaming S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Photo of Canterlot wedding 1 S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Princess Cadance "what's wrong?" S4E24.png|Equestria Games Princess Cadance with concerned expression S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Cadance without her cutie mark S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Princess Cadance "it's not until the wedding starts" S5E9.png|Slice of Life Cadance's horn glowing brightly S5E10.png|Princess Spike Cadance points up S5E11.png|Party Pooped Shining Armor and Cadance smile at each other S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Cadance "if the competitors are ready" EG3.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance bow to Twilight S6E1.png Princess Cadance "it looks that way" S6E1.png Princess Celestia "something Equestria has never seen" S6E1.png Pinkie "she could be a super-strong flyer" S6E1.png Pinkie "AND have crazy baby magic!" S6E1.png Twilight "I can help keep tabs on her magic" S6E1.png Flurry Heart releases a tremendous blast of magic S6E1.png Princess Cadance "we should call it off" S6E1.png Rainbow "we've all faced a lot worse" S6E1.png Princess Celestia "more important than ever" S6E1.png Celestia "you should address your subjects" S6E1.png Cadance kissing Flurry Heart's forehead S6E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance leaving the nursery S6E1.png Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Cadance addresses the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png Shining Armor watching from behind a curtain S6E1.png Shining Armor sees Cadance, Celestia, and Luna S6E1.png Shining Armor "I chose the honor guard" S6E1.png Shining Armor "I know exactly who I want" S6E1.png Shining Armor "all we need is" S6E1.png Princess Cadance raises an eyebrow S6E1.png Princess Cadance "the baby?" S6E1.png Shining Armor and Cadance hear Twilight's voice S6E1.png Shining Armor relieved S6E1.png Cadance casting her magic on the bubble S6E1.png Mane Six and friends gather around Flurry Heart S6E1.png Flurry Heart's booming wail S6E1.png Shining Armor and Cadance hear Flurry Heart cry S6E1.png Mane Six and friends in complete shock S6E1.png Ponies staring at the shattered Crystal Heart S6E1.png Ponies in shock and fright S6E1.png Flurry Heart smiling innocently S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Ponies gather around broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png Twilight "King Sombra had just hidden it" S6E2.png Cadance "Including the Crystal Empire!" S6E2.png Twilight "And us along with it!" S6E2.png Twilight's worried expression S6E2.png Pinkie holds on to Twilight in fear S6E2.png Cadance talks about the Crystal Empire library S6E2.png Cadance levitates Flurry Heart onto Shining's leg S6E2.png Twilight "Can you hold off the storm" S6E2.png Other ponies listening to what Luna has to say S6E2.png Cadance "And try not to mention the Crystal Heart" S6E2.png Cadance "We don't want to start a panic" S6E2.png Applejack "Yes, ma'am" S6E2.png Applejack 'C'mon, girls!' S6E2.png Twilight "The crystal library is enormous!" S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor shocked S6E2.png Shining "Where'd she go?!" S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor tries to look for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor hears Flurry Heart S6E2.png The ponies hear Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance tries to sense where Flurry Heart is S6E2.png Cadance looks at the door S6E2.png Cadance points at the door S6E2.png Ponies running towards the door S6E2.png Cadance searching for books; Twilight reads the books to find the spell S6E2.png Shining Armor chases Flurry Heart S6E2.png Pinkie and Rarity sees Flurry Heart S6E2.png Pinkie hopping to chase Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance "Not yet!" S6E2.png Cadance searching for the book S6E2.png Cadance sees Flurry Heart on the bookshelf S6E2.png Cadance about to grab Flurry Heart S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze S6E2.png Cadance's worried expression S6E2.png Flurry Heart flying around Twilight S6E2.png Shining Armor seen chasing Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance "I thought you were taking care of the baby!" S6E2.png Cadance tries to find the book S6E2.png Cadance notices something S6E2.png Cadance looks at the tome S6E2.png Cadance points at the tome while showing it to Twilight S6E2.png Cadance shows Twilight the book Trotter's Tome of Reliquary S6E2.png Twilight reads through the tome S6E2.png Twilight "I think this is it!" S6E2.png Cadance reads the Spell of Relic Reconstitution S6E2.png Cadance "I can't believe we found it!" S6E2.png Starlight, Pinkie, and Cadance looking at the hole worried S6E2.png Starlight apologizes to Twilight S6E2.png Twilight "It's not your fault, Starlight" S6E2.png Twilight flipping through the tome S6E2.png Cadance "Do you think you can remember the spell?" S6E2.png Twilight a little shocked by Cadance's question S6E2.png Twilight "I only read it through once!" S6E2.png Rarity points at Twilight S6E2.png Cadance "I'll help if I can" S6E2.png Cadance "but we should evacuate the city just in case!" S6E2.png Cadance levitates Flurry Heart onto her S6E2.png Shining Armor "We will" S6E2.png Shining "But between you and Twilight" S6E2.png Shining "I'm sure you'll remember the spell" S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance smiling S6E2.png Cadance "I don't recognize the name" S6E2.png Cadance "you should bring him here" S6E2.png Cadance "Maybe he'll know what to do if the spell fails" S6E2.png Starlight gasps in realization S6E2.png Starlight "Of course!" S6E2.png Cadance, Twilight, and Spike sees Starlight running off S6E2.png Twilight "You better go with her, Spike" S6E2.png Spike nodding S6E2.png Spike runs S6E2.png Flurry Heart, Cadance, and Twilight hears thunderstorm S6E2.png Cadance and Twilight looks up S6E2.png Cadance paces back and forth; Twilight writing the spell S6E2.png Twilight "I think that's everything" S6E2.png Cadance reads the spell written on the paper S6E2.png Cadance "It looks right to me, but" S6E2.png Cadance "there's only one way to find out!" S6E2.png Cadance zaps her magic beam S6E2.png Cadance and Twilight happy S6E2.png The Crystal Heart about to break again S6E2.png Crystal Heart shattered again S6E2.png Sunburst "You need to combine it with something else" S6E2.png Twilight reading the book given by Sunburst S6E2.png Sunburst "and provides it with power" S6E2.png The other ponies gathering around S6E2.png Sunburst "with the light and love of everypony gathered" S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the other ponies S6E2.png Sunburst "and a little Fledgling's Forbearance" S6E2.png Sunburst opens up scroll containing Fledgling's Forbearance spell S6E2.png Sunburst besides Flurry Heart S6E2.png Sunburst "That should curb the little one's power fluctuations" S6E2.png Flurry Heart touches Sunburst's muzzle S6E2.png Cadance "You must be Sunburst" S6E2.png Cadance "Starlight said you were a powerful wizard" S6E2.png Twilight Sparkle shocked S6E2.png Shining levitates the baby; Cadance levitates the scroll S6E2.png Shining "I had planned on asking Twilight to be our crystaller" S6E2.png Shining "but since it seems like she'll be busy" S6E2.png Twilight "Well, what are we waiting for?" S6E2.png Ponies run off outside S6E2.png The Crystalling about to happen S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance look at their baby S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance kisses Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance cross horns and uses magic S6E2.png Flurry Heart glows S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the crystals; Flurry Heart floats up S6E2.png Crowd cheering for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance, Fluttershy, and Rarity happy seeing Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight's friends, Cadance, and Shining Armor about to get crystallized S6E2.png Twilight's friends, Cadance, and Shining Armor crystallized S6E2.png Flurry Heart's Crystalling is complete S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance with their baby S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance putting their face onto Flurry Heart in affection S6E2.png Twilight walking towards her friends and family S6E2.png Twilight's parents arrive at the train station S6E2.png Twilight Velvet "to see this peaceful little angel" S6E2.png Twilight Velvet looks at her grandfilly S6E2.png Twilight Velvet "Come to your grandmare!" S6E2.png Flurry Heart trying to reach for her grandmother S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze again S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor look at their baby S6E2.png Shining "We have Sunburst to thank for that" S6E2.png Cadance "I hope he takes his role as crystaller seriously" S6E2.png Cadance "the baby will need a pony like him to look to for magical advice" S6E2.png Twilight Velvet levitating Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight Velvet holds Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance "We were thinking" S6E2.png Cadance names the baby S6E2.png Shining "You know" S6E2.png Shining and Cadance looks at Mane 6 and Spike S6E2.png Rarity "Oh, goodness" S6E2.png The main cast walking to the train S6E2.png The Times They Are A Changeling Cadance, Shining Armor, and Sunburst arrive S6E16.png Shining Armor "we can explain, Twily" S6E16.png Shining Armor questions Twilight's identity S6E16.png Shining Armor and Cadance nod to each other S6E16.png Cadance doing the Sunshine, Sunshine dance S6E16.png Twilight and Cadance "ladybugs awake" S6E16.png Twilight and Cadance clap their hooves S6E16.png Twilight and Cadance do a little shake S6E16.png Twilight and Princess Cadance hugging S6E16.png Shining Armor "it's okay, everypony" S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle in fearful surprise S6E16.png Spike "that's not good" S6E16.png Cadance "after Queen Chrysalis took my place" S6E16.png Sunburst "changelings feed off of love" S6E16.png Shining Armor "we posted the extra guards" S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle "checking everypony's identity" S6E16.png Princess Cadance "I'm sorry for all of this" S6E16.png Twilight and Cadance look toward Flurry Heart S6E16.png Princess Cadance "already a big relief" S6E16.png Royal guard whispering to Shining Armor S6E16.png Shining Armor asks Spike to join the changeling search S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof enter the throne room S6E16.png Princess Cadance approaching Crystal Hoof S6E16.png Cadance "any friend of Spike the Brave and Glorious" S6E16.png Princess Cadance meets Crystal Hoof S6E16.png Cadance letting Crystal Hoof meet Flurry Heart S6E16.png Crystal Hoof "she's so beautiful!" S6E16.png Crystal Hoof senses the love around Flurry Heart S6E16.png Crystal Hoof trembling from the love S6E16.png Princess Cadance in complete shock S6E16.png The ponies turn on Thorax S6E16.png Sunburst "this changeling replaced your friend" S6E16.png Sunburst "what other explanation could there be?!" S6E16.png Spike surrounded by resentful ponies S6E16.png Spike hesitates to stand up for Thorax S6E16.png Thorax flying out of the throne room S6E16.png Royal guards follow after Thorax S6E16.png Princess Cadance "I hope your friend is okay" S6E16.png Starlight Glimmer "is all this really necessary?" S6E16.png Princess Cadance "there may well be a whole army" S6E16.png Twilight "this is getting a little out of hand" S6E16.png Cadance "I don't know what else we can do" S6E16.png Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadance hear Spike S6E16.png Twilight and Cadance shocked; Shining Armor furious S6E16.png Cadance and Sunburst gasping S6E16.png Ponies glaring resentfully at Thorax S6E16.png Ponies turn their backs on Thorax S6E16.png Spike singing "the darkness turn to light" S6E16.png Ponies look angry as Spike sings S6E16.png Ponies' expressions soften as Spike sings S6E16.png Ponies continue to glare at Thorax S6E16.png Spike finishes his heartfelt song S6E16.png Shining Armor and royal guards unconvinced S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle steps forward S6E16.png Twilight approaches Spike alone S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the other ponies S6E16.png Cadance extends friendship to Thorax S6E16.png Princess Cadance "eager to do the same" S6E16.png Thorax makes friends with Cadance S6E16.png Cadance lets Thorax meet Flurry Heart S6E16.png Thorax meets Flurry Heart S6E16.png Shining Armor welcomes Thorax to the Empire S6E16.png Shining Armor apologizing to Thorax S6E16.png Shining Armor "maybe we can change that" S6E16.png Thorax addressing the ponies S6E16.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance trapped in cocoons S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis appears from behind cocoons S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "how will I ever prevent" S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis rotates her head S6E26.png Changelings help Cadance and Shining Armor and return Flurry Heart S6E26.png Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart hugging S6E26.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her surroundings S6E26.png Twilight Sparkle surprised by Starlight's accomplishment S6E26.png Princess Luna commending Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png Ponies and changelings hear moving rubble S6E26.png Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer in front of angered ponies and changelings S6E26.png Thorax and Spike watch Queen Chrysalis fly away S6E26.png Princess Celestia approaches Thorax S6E26.png Princess Celestia "how we can improve our relationship" S6E26.png Fluttershy suddenly the center of attention S6E26.png Fluttershy worried about hosting so many ponies S6E26.png Fluttershy worried about hosting so many ponies S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Discord talks with Trixie as Mane Six join the party S6E26.png Season seven Celestial Advice Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle proud "I am!" S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I plan on giving it to her" S7E1.png Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Pinkie cheering for Starlight and friends S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike cringing S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike feeling awkward S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike feel less awkward S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike smiling again S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Photo of Mane Six and friends at Our Town S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png Twilight and Starlight hug surrounded by friends S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, and Shining Armor S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle greeting Flurry Heart S7E3.png Twilight and Flurry Heart boop noses S7E3.png Twilight and Flurry Heart cheek to cheek S7E3.png Flurry Heart touching Twilight's muzzle S7E3.png Shining Armor talking like a baby S7E3.png Princess Cadance "hope you're not too busy" S7E3.png Spike, Flurry, Cadance, and Shining Armor look at Twilight S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle doting on Flurry Heart S7E3.png Twilight trotting away with Flurry Heart S7E3.png Flurry Heart gets buried under gift boxes S7E3.png Twilight picks up Flurry out of present pile S7E3.png Cadance "you didn't have to do all that" S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle levitating red teddy bear S7E3.png Flurry Heart levitating her blue teddy bear S7E3.png Shining Armor "we'll just put Flurry's things over here" S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle barely paying attention S7E3.png Shining Armor levitating jar of mashed peas S7E3.png Princess Cadance levitating diapers S7E3.png Princess Cadance levitating extra diapers S7E3.png Cadance levitating backup extra diapers S7E3.png Shining Armor levitating more jars of mashed peas S7E3.png Shining Armor "did I say that already?" S7E3.png Spike surrounded by diapers and baby food S7E3.png Shining Armor looking embarrassed S7E3.png Princess Cadance levitating stuffed Whammy toy S7E3.png Princess Cadance "if she gets fussy" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "she'll calm right down" S7E3.png Shining Armor "you getting all this, Twily?" S7E3.png Shining Armor "my friend from the royal guard" S7E3.png Shining Armor "he has a pop-up art show" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "we could really use a night out" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "isn't that what I said?" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "are you sure you can watch her?" S7E3.png Cadance and Shining look relieved at each other S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor kiss Flurry Heart S7E3.png Shining Armor "thanks again, Twily" S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor leave Twilight's castle S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking at art S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor admiring the art S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking confused S7E3.png Shining Armor "is this art or... a mistake?" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "I have no idea" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "we're not changing diapers" S7E3.png Spearhead greets Cadance and Shining in background S7E3.png Spearhead appears between Cadance and Shining Amor S7E3.png Spearhead hoof-bumps Shining Armor S7E3.png Princess Cadance taps Spearhead's hoof S7E3.png Spearhead hugging Cadance and Shining Armor S7E3.png Spearhead "thanks for coming" S7E3.png Spearhead "that's a trash can" S7E3.png Spearhead "who's to say it's not art?" S7E3.png Spearhead "it changed my world" S7E3.png Spearhead presenting his latest art piece S7E3.png Cadance, Shining, and Spearhead look at Spearhead's painting S7E3.png Spearhead "there is none more dark" S7E3.png Shining Armor grimly agreeing with Spearhead S7E3.png Princess Cadance "covered in mashed peas by now" S7E3.png Spearhead presenting his next art piece S7E3.png Shining Armor "this reminds me of the time" S7E3.png Shining Armor "little chocolate hoofprints" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "that took forever to clean up!" S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor fondly reminiscing S7E3.png Shining Armor imitating Flurry Heart S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor laughing together S7E3.png Spearhead "art is so evocative!" S7E3.png Spearhead "score!" S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance look at cake painting S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking at shield stand S7E3.png Shining Armor "it's small like her!" S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance crying together S7E3.png Shining Armor "this has been great" S7E3.png Spearhead "say no more" S7E3.png Spearhead tells Shining and Cadance "go to her" S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance leave the art exhibit S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance return to the castle S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Amor reunite with Flurry Heart S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor hugging Flurry Heart S7E3.png Flurry Heart flying back to her Auntie Twily S7E3.png Flurry Heart clinging tightly to Twilight Sparkle S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking heartbroken S7E3.png Princess Cadance "had a great time without us" S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor listening to Twilight S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle "Flurry got into some mischief" S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle "I shouldn't have agreed" S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle learned her lesson S7E3.png Twilight shares her lesson with Shining and Cadance S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor laughing amused S7E3.png Shining Armor "definitely should've given you" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "we'll give you plenty of notice" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "what are you doing next Tuesday?" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "for dinner, not to babysit" S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle "I'll have to check with Spike" S7E3.png Princess Cadance asks where Spike is S7E3.png A Royal Problem Princess Celestia observes Cadance's dream S7E10.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight "how could our friendship journal have led" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "so much anti-friendship?!" S7E14.png A Health of Information Fluttershy looking for Twilight Sparkle S7E20.png My Little Pony The Movie Twilight Sparkle entering the throne room MLPTM.png Princesses in the Canterlot throne room MLPTM.png IDW comics Comic issue 3 Hot Topic cover.png Midtown Variant Issue 5.jpg Comic issue 4 and 5 Midtown combined covers.jpg Comic issue 6 Jetpack cover.jpg Shared Variant Issue 6.jpg Comic issue 11 cover A.jpg Comic issue 11 cover B.png Comic issue 11 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 11 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 11 blank cover.jpg Comic issue 11 page 1.png Comic issue 11 page 2.png Comic issue 11 page 4.png Comic issue 11 page 6.png Comic issue 11 pages 12-13.jpg Comic issue 12 cover A.jpg Comic issue 12 cover A 1 Million.jpg Cover B MLP FIM 12.png IDW comic issue 12 RI cover.jpg Comic issue 12 page 1.jpg Comic issue 12 page 2.jpg Comic issue 12 page 3.jpg Comic issue 12 page 4.jpg Comic issue 12 page 5.jpg Comic issue 12 page 6.jpg Comic issue 12 page 7.jpg Comic issue 12 Gizmo and Flank Thrasher.png Comic issue 12 Buck Withers and Lemony Gem.png MLP FIM Comic Issue 17 Larrys A.jpg MLP FIM Issue 17 Larry's Covers Combined.jpg Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg Comic issue 19 cover A.jpg IDW comics issue 18-19 combined.png Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 27 Jetpack cover.png Comic issue 34 cover A.jpg Comic issue 34 credits page.jpg Comic issue 35 cover RI colorless.jpg Comic issue 36 page 5.png Comic issue 37 credits page.png Comic issue 37 page 2.jpg Comic issue 37 page 3.jpg Comic issue 37 page 4.jpg Comic issue 37 page 5.jpg Comic micro 8 cover A.jpg Comic micro 8 cover A earlier version.jpg Micro-Series issue 8 credits page.jpg Comic micro 10.jpg MLP Micro Series 10 Official Cover.png Micro-Series issue 10 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 30 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 30 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 30 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 30 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 30 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 30 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 30 page 5.jpg MLP Adventures in Friendship Volume 5.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 2.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 1.png FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 2.png FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 3.jpg Software WeddingKitchen PrincessCadance.png|Princess Cadance in Castle Creator Mobile game Princess Cadance's "Galloping Maiden" task.png|Where is my second bridesmaid? Why isn't she here yet? You must fetch her right away! What are you standing there for? Go! Princess Cadance MLP game promo.jpg Merchandise Princess Cadance toy 1.jpg|Princess Cadance Toy, out of box. Similar to the Princess Celestia toy. Princess Cadance toy 2.jpg|Princess Cadance Toy in box. You can press her cutie mark, just like the Princess Celestia toy. Princess Cadence figure.jpg|Mystery pack toy with unreleased version of collector card. The released version uses the spelling "Princess Cadance". Facebook Princess Cadance Shining Armor toys 2012-02-11.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor toys. Facebook Princess Cadance toy 2012-02-11.jpg|Princess Cadance toy. 2012 Wedding Castle playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Wedding Castle Playset. 2012 Wedding Castle packaging playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Playset packaging. Crystal empire set.jpg Princess Candance Tiara set.jpg|Princess "Candance" Tiara Set Funko Princess Cadance regular ular vinyl figurine.jpg Pony Wedding Miniature set.png MLP A Wedding in Canterlot storybook cover.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png Season 3 German DVD cover sideview.png A Canterlot Wedding UK DVD.jpg Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden cover.jpg Miscellaneous Princess Cadence and Shining Armor stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg|A stand at a Hasbro exhibit, December 2011. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance display.png|A display set up at the Hong Kong Toys and Games Fair in January 2012; Princess Cadance's cutie mark is covered up by cloth here. Shining Armor Princess Cadance royal wedding stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg Royal wedding hub.jpg A Canterlot Wedding promotional with normal Shining.jpg|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 preview image. Unlike in the episode, Shining Armor looks happy and his eyes are normal. Hasbro Canterlot Wedding BG.jpg|The ''Pony Wedding Promo Background for the Hasbro MLP Page Facebook episode promo Cadances bad hair day S03E12.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Friendship Games Dean Cadance turnaround art.png Alicorn Baby Flurry Heart Hasbro Toy Fair 2016 presentation.jpg|Slide from the 2016 Hasbro Toy Fair presentation Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|Season 2 Cadance's new look S3E12.png|Season 3 Cadance teasing "do you know him?" EG.png|Equestria Girls Cadance without her cutie mark S4E26.png|Season 4 Shining Armor and Cadance smile at each other S5E19.png|Season 5 Cadance "if the competitors are ready" EG3.png|Friendship Games pt:Princesa Cadance/Galeria